1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing lens and mirror adjustability.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustors to move and secure optical cells (e.g., mirrors or lenses) are often needed in optics applications. However, no adjustor will work well in 2 degrees of freedom in rotation and 1 degree of freedom in translation. All other known mirror adjustment approaches are too long and/or too cumbersome.
The low profile adjustable optical cell/lens and mirror mount of the present invention takes up much less space than previous designs and has fewer parts while accomplishing the same mounting and securing task. It also allows for more range of motion in the adjustor than previous designs. The low profile adjustor of the invention can be used on any optical, laser, or infrared design in need of optical cell (e.g., mirror or lens) adjustments.